


Red unreality

by MARYXULA



Category: Slayers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: There are unexplored ruins that our favorite chimera visit in search of a cure but what is inside exceeds all his expectations... The self-appointed guardian of the place knows it, he knows it very well. ONESHOT





	Red unreality

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for possible mistakes n_nU  
> This story is based on a dream I had so the ending is quite open and I have not been able to offer much detail...   
> Although this story could have been written in the third person, I wanted it to be at first since the novels of Slayers pass from Lina's point of view

**(Zelgadiss Greywords)**

The place was a wide expanse of flat land on which stood several large towers around an arc of the same rock covered by a fog that never seemed to fade. A construction ever seen until then and I have to admit, It came to my attention the first time. If you got up your eyes to the sky, it seemed to take unusual shapes and colors but It was very beautiful. Perhaps it was that what gave all the place so unusual atmosphere

Although I was warned not to delve into the ruins by the people that I met nearby, I needed to go further. I was willing to consider the immense temple corner to corner, stone by stone until convince myself that there was nothing more than mist and rocks. I was so obsessed with the idea that it was an unexplored and ancient temple that I couldn´t believe that this place was cursed. As much as these people would have insisted that I was wrong. I only thought about the possibility of finding my cure there. To my surprise and anger later, familiar voices indicated that I wouldn´t be alone in the misty place.

 _“What a bore! It seems that this place is always lost in the fog, night or day.”_ The unmistakable voice of the Dramata was the first to take my sharpened ears. “So how the hell we are going to find Zelgadiss?” She added in a desperate shout, surely, shaking the simpleton of Gourry.

 _“Err… I think that It won´t be necessary, Lina.”_ Gourry replied passing his eyes of the sorceress with abundant red hair to me, the man standing before them with folded arms, wrapped in a long, thick layer with hood over his head. As if It were a game, the fog settled down enough that We could all present ourselves clearly.

 _“What the fuck are you doing here?”_ It was all I asked, moody.

 _“Well, we are here because… Because we…”_ Lina tried to answer my rude question blinking but Amelia exclaimed not far there _“We are here because We were worried about you, Zelgadiss!”_

 _“What?”_ I shouted stunned, perceiving as my anger grew. If I decided to work alone It´s because I work better by my own, I don´t need anybody to overcome the contengency of the way. Placing my right hand on my face while my left hand was holding my hips, shaking my head I heard her motivations.

 _“Yeah, We are here because Amelia doesn´t think that you can take care of yourself as I have said her a thousand times!”_ Lina admitted in frustration.

And so again meddled into my business but I used to investigated further, guided by magic items to help me to find magic objects or texts. Its design and size weren´t very heavy and its use was simple, I just had to concentrate to feel any slight alteration around me and if I was near it the little gem would light up with enthusiasm. Lina, however, was using his instincts and brute force.

 _“Lina, be more careful! These ruins have to be very old!”_ I could hear Amelia warning Lina with some panic in her childish voice behind me, increasingly distant.

**(Lina Inverse)**

Honestly, to be some unknown ruins… There was absolutely nothing of interest to me! It was the most lonely and empty place that in my life I have been able to visit but If Zelgadiss was looking for something there I wouldn´t give up, sooner or later, I would find something to take me to the wealth and glory. To my great annoyance, Gourry just sat leaning against one of the giant, twisted towers when he got tired of following me. Every time the fog let the sunlight touch the stones of the buildings, they seemed to turn subtly red.

 _“Lina, doesn´t It resemble the tower of the fight against the demon red eyes was?”_ He asked me scratching his nose, no reason.

 _“What the fuck do you think?”_ I shouted, turning my head towards him with a frown. _“So stop saying that crap and give me a hand!”_

 _“But Lina… How It´s possible, you almost die.”_ Gourry replied without understand. That made me go a little mad so I approached him to give him a good smack but the supplication´s shouts of Amelia stopped me.

 _“Lina, I can´t find Zelgadiss!”_ She sobbed heavily with wrinkled forehead and both fists against his chest covered in her clear, silky clothes. _“Please, help me to find him!”_ She begged grabbing one of my arms.

Puffing because I assumed it was another exaggeration of Amelia, I said one more time sulking that his beloved Zell would return to find no more than loneliness and stones. Amelia wrinkled her brow a little under a fringe of dark color and let me go. In her blue eyes still peering concern but sitting down with Gourry, silently waited for Zell hopping that he appeared in the mist. Pacing from side to side as the burly blond and Amelia watched me I waited idly to the damn Zelgadiss returned from his secret expedition. My black coat as night flying, showing its inner fabric of purple hue. Tired of be there with my brown eyes set at the horizon unable to distinguish more than a red stone arch, uncrossing my arms I decided to go myself toward him.

 _“That’s it! If he doesn´t come, I’ll go for him.”_ I announced raising an eyebrow as I pounded the palm of my hand with the other fist.

But when I was approaching the huge arch of stone in the middle of the mist a fast shadow attacked me putting an end to my way!

**(Zelgadiss Greywords)**

Once through the barren road under the arch of red stone I was all alone, accompanied by intense fog that blurred everything. The shouts of the friends that claimed me were lost leaving me in total silence but I wasn´t afraid, I was too concentrated to be scared. The jewel was shining in a flickering, sometimes was stronger and sometimes It just emitted light, but when that figure came as a swift crimson star, the jewel flashed blinding. Now I realized it was a reckless act but at that moment I threw myself behind it without thinking. Saving as fast as I could my magic item, I ran to the direction I thought was right in the mist screaming like a lunatic until something unexpected would make me rush into the bowels of the earth itself. Turning and falling until the steps of ancient and hard rock I cursed my luck ended in pain and a little dizzy.

 _“Damn, what a silly fall!”_ I exclaimed as I stood up with a hand on the wall of dark and cold stone.

Invoking a small ball of blue light I went on moving in what seemed inside the temple. The weird temple, whose entrance was underground. Of course what I found exceeded all my expectations set a good rodeo behind the immense temple of narrow passageways and countless rooms. In the room that I took to be the major dedicated to officiate ceremonies the figure covered by crimson robes wouldn´t be another individual more than he. The person who once was more loved, admired and respected by me. My only father figure, my mentor and my master. I was totally sure there was The red priest. Unmistakable!

 _“Rezo!”_ I spat his name with a mixture of bitterness and a reborn rancor. As a reflex action, my right hand would come upon the sheathed sword which I always carried in my tough belt while the only light source was floating away to the center of the room spinning like If It were a scared blue fairy.

 _“Oh holy Ceiphied…”_ I could hear his voice with extreme clarity. His harmonious and pleasant voice! _“Zelgadiss?”_ When he said my name I felt something inside me stirred but by force, I managed not to shed a tear.

 _“Why are you here? Rezo”_ I tried to ask him walking cautious to the lit center of the room. _“You must be dead!”_ I remembered, leaving spring some of that harmful emotion  increasing in me. He would turn his head and he just would sigh. _“C´mon Rezo, If there is a reason, let me know it, tell me what you intend to do this time!”_ I started to pressure him without take my eyes off him.

 _“A reason?”_ He started talking after releasing a soft laugh and took a step forward causing his whole being was illuminated by my floating ball of light. His hair was twice darker than mine, almost seemed to glow purple and his wrinkled brow was slightly saddening his quiet smile. _“Sorry to disappoint you but there are none in particular.”_ He added shrugging.

 _“What? Don´t you dare lie to me!”_ I ordered him screaming so loud that It resounded throughout the temple, pulling out my long silver sword angry and threatening because at first I didn´t believe even one of his words. Should I do it? However It was beautiful try it. _“You always have a reason and It has never been good.”_ I explained him while the sword was pointing, really close, his clear skin.

 _“Well, In that case, I will only say that I came to mend a serious mistake made time ago.”_ It was his unexpected answer and a thin burgundy drop would slide from the area lightly touched by my sword to be removed.

I was shocked to guess what that might mean but I can figure that after dropping my sword, driven by a need long time buried in my heart, I ran into his arms like I used to do when  I was a child.

**(Lina Inverse)**

_“Sorry If I was so sudden, Miss Inverse.”_ My attacker apologized just I opened my eyes. _“I can not let anyone go beyond the stone arch.”_

Sitting next to me was Amelia with her head slightly tilted while Gourry stood with his hands behind his head of golden hair. Their peace of mind before my attacker disliked me a lot but sitting up, I attended the formal presentation of the strange who seemed be a priest. Supporting my face against my left hand I kept looking at his clothes. Amelia did the same but more discreetly. Neither she or I could guess of what order was the Warrior Priest a member. A wide robe was all white except for some details on the sleeves and collar. His design was simple and there was no color that differentiate typical. A mistery! Gourry looked at him, frowning as if he were mere interested in the priest´s words crossing his arms.

 _“My name is Gideon and I have imposed myself the duty of guarding this place so no one else can enter.”_ He excessive proudly announced. _“And now we would do you depart from here as soon as possible.”_

 _“But what´s about Zelgadiss?”_ Suddenly, Amelia wanted to know, standing up before I could do it. _“I won´t leave without Zelgadiss.”_ She insisted crossing her arms with a serious expression on her face.

 _“Zelgadiss wasn´t with you? Oh my Ceiphied…”_ Master Gideon demanded to know. His face paled when we shook our heads.

 _“For him I was going when you attacked me.”_ I remarked arrogant with both hands on my little waist.

 _“We must find him before It´s too late!”_ He exclaimed and I snorted, cursing Zelgadiss internally. _“OK! But first I want to eat something”_ It was my only condition.

**(Zelgadiss Greywords)**

I must admit that at first I didn´t just strange to be talking to him in the dim light of my magic ball, it was weird to feel his skin just as real as mine, to hear his voice or to perceive his delicate fragrance of sanctity and commitment. Tilting my head and blinking, still a bit puzzled by this impossibility, I couldn´t look away from him even If It was more costly due to the bright ball called lost effectiveness.

 _“C´mon, follow me to another area or you’ll go blind.”_ He commented smiling to me posing warmly one of his hands on one of my tense shoulders.

 _“Alright”_ It was all I responded, pushing his hand back like a recently fallen leaf or worse.

Rezo led me to a room that had looked like having been a kind of library or for its size, an office. In the ancient stone shelves I saw several books and in the rough wooden table was placed a lectern and an oil lamp that illuminated everything. Shades of orange and red charging the stones that made up everything. It was then that I realized that the red monk’s clothes had been subtle changed. Under the long bright red tunic fastened by a broad belt of cloth was another piece of red color that appeared brown with a hood slightly protruding. On his chest, a gem of intense green hue lay suspended in a thick little rope. It made me rethink If whether the person sitting next to me was he and If he was, how the moment would last?

 _“Tell me, Rezo, are really you?”_ I asked, frowning idle. My bluntness made him laugh and it was nice to hear it so long. _“Your clothes are … Other than those I remember seeing you wear.”_ I added watching them sideways.

 _“Oh Zelgadiss, my suspicious boy, I assure you that although my clothes have changed, I’m still being the one known as Rezo, the red monk.”_ He confirmed me with one hand on his heart and with the other stroking my cheek while he set his pragmatic greenish brown eyes on mine. He didn´t seem to matter how hard or grayish was my skin. _“Yes, Zelgadiss, now I can see and I don´t dislike what I see.”_

 _“But how Is It possible? What´s about Shabragnigudu?”_ I demanded to know incredulous of the miracle, squinting.

 _“Oh Him… I have no idea”_ It was the answer he gave me pushing his hand back from me. _“And I wouldn´t like to talk about him. Let’s say now I see and you are very strong.”_

I didn´t insist, I nodded, smiling, trying hard to remember the good times. Who I had to hate was the King demon Red Eyed, it was He who took advantage of us for any purpose. He knew I was most loved for him what He made sure that I could be valuable for him too. Ceiphied! That was when my anger was transformed into pity.

 _“Understood, then let´s concentrate on my cure.”_ I said hopeful.

**(Lina Inverse)**

Sitting in front of the priest of clear eyes and light brown hair close to the blond, I listened without much interest his story or the dark story behind the ruins. Chewing with equal joy and encouragement that He the cuts of meat that I took to my mouth. Occasionally a brief stop to savor the fresh beer deserved accompanying so delicious dish. Followed by the glutton of Gourry, whose appetite in more than one occasion I was compelled to use force to protect my own food. Being Amelia the only one in cut up the juicy steak sighing. The concern was consuming her and that reduced her appetite.

 _“Zelgadiss may find happiness but it can be trapped between the dimension of the living and the dead, or worse, end up like me and die.”_ Master Gideon told us finishing the last piece of his darkened meat.

Gourry and I looked at him wide-eyed.

 _“Dead? What the hell does that mean? You just ate lamb chops like me!”_ I howled leaning a bit and pointing to his empty plate. A thick tuft of orange hair fell over one of my shoulders. Amelia looked at me embarrassed but she said nothing.

 _“Don´t tell me that you haven´t heard anything I’ve said before?”_ He snorted, taking a last sip of his cup made of mud and again he explained me what was happening there. _“For some reason unknown to me, this place is connected to the world of the dead and the living. If you go beyond the stone arch, you will find in their´s.”_

 _“But… You don´t look like a dead…”_ Gourry replied scratching his head. If it was hard to understand for me, imagine how complex it was for him.

 _“How funny! Well, that´s because right now I´m alive. Once a year this miracle occurs and the dead can enter the world of the living and even live again but when that time ends, we return to our true state.”_ His answer let Gourry more confused but he would nod his head with a smile.

 _“Ha! However I don´t believe a word!”_ I shouted pointing at him with one of my eyes closed.

 _“Not a problem, would you like to visit my tomb?”_ Master Gideon offered me getting off my hand with a raised eyebrow. _“I came here once guided by a strange man and I found more than I expected, I met again with my master who healed my sick body but the cost was really expensive because I´ve never been able to return to life. Time passed and I stayed here forever guarding this damned place.”_

**(Zelgadiss Greywords)**

_“Well, to start the new research, I will need a few things… ”_ Rezo would tell me thoughtfully examining the room.

 _“Tell me what it is and I will go for it!”_ I would answer abandoning my wooden seat quickly. _“Or why dont go for it together?”_ I proposed eager in front of him. Standing before the shelves, pulling out various books, which would be covered with dust caps and their contents would be written in some ancient language, he frowned and sighed he would shook his head.

 _“It wouldn´t be right, my boy, this is the place where I must be.”_ He would say holding the heavy books between his two arms. _“But if you want to go for them, you can get out of the ruins. It depends on you because I may use the property that here are but they are a little more outdated.”_ He added without losing his gentle smile as he left the books at the lectern of flat wood.

 _“But why?”_ I asked, looking at him sat in front of the lectern, with a hand on the stone wall. It saddened me that he stayed there alone as a forgotten hermit or lost in his own loneliness. He had done much wrong but before He had done twice as good. “It´s for what happened in Taforashia? I don´t think that these people care that.”

 _“No, It isn´t for that reason… It´s much more complicated, I don´t think that you can understand it.”_ It was the unsatisfactory answer I got.

I sighed before moving away from the stony shelf to hug him and leave. While our bodies were united, I promised him not to be late. I couldn´t explain why but something told me that something was wrong, that maybe that would be the last time we would be together so before I ran to the outside, I paused a moment doubtful and I almost got some screaming as if Rezo spoke with someone, someone superior to him. My reaction was surprising as I ran back to that room taking my hands on the belt, which was my sword ready for use, I stopped looking left and right.

 _“Where is the intruder? I won´t let him hurt you!”_ I shouted, panting from exhaustion. The only person that was there, Rezo shrugging.

 _“Calm down, Zelgadiss, It´s just me. This place is big and everything you say resonates everywhere.”_ He explained me calm. _“So, please, go for what I mentioned earlier meanwhile I will begin to investigate these ancient texts and find something that can help us to provide a basis for the creation of your cure.”_

I nodded and I left the room again however I didn´t feel really sure…


End file.
